


Charming

by gryvon



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The court jester watches as Prince Charming searches for a bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bookesque

Far above the Prince's ball, the Court jester, Favian, sat on a balcony railing, lute in hand, picking out a maudlin tune. His song, more an errant wandering of the fingers than any real melody, was in discord with the elegant music playing below. From his perch he could see across the courtyard to the ballroom and the noblemen and noble women inside, all dressed in their best finery. They danced, smiles on their faces, oblivious to the true reason they were here. Tonight, the Prince, sometimes called Charming though more often called Prick by the jester, would choose a bride. Every eligible woman in the land was in attendance, from the ladies of the Court down to the lowliest of vaguely-noble bastards. High-born mingled with low, each hoping to catch the eye of the prince.

"Good luck to that," Favian muttered.

He switched the tone of this song to match the festive air from the ball below and sang. "The good prince called the ladies to a dance, twirled them round and round, but for the loveliest there, he had not a care, twas rather a bloke he was after."

"Is that so?"

Favian let his head fall back against the wall and turned. Prince Charming tossed his jacket across the large four-post bed that dominated the room, following it with gloves of the same pure white fabric. "Twas but a jest from your humble jester."

The prince laughed. "You, my dear Favian, are far from humble."

He set the lute carefully aside, balancing it against the corner where the balcony met the wall. Swinging his feet down from the railing, he stood, half-leaning against the railing. "And you, far from charming, my dear Prince Prick." The smile on his face belied the insult in the words.

His look soured as another strain of music from the ball reached his ears. "All the fair maids have gathered and yet here you are." Favian crossed his arms. "Your parents will have words if you're gone long."

Charming sighed and sat heavily on the edge of the bed. "I needed to get away for a minute."

"Too many pert little beauties for you?" He barely hid his bitterness.

The prince shot him an annoyed glance. He stood, crossing the room in four quick strides. Favian let himself be pulled away from the balcony by the prince's arm around the waist. Once they were safely inside the room and out of sight of the courtyard below and any other windows, the prince drew him into a kiss. The meeting of their lips was familiar, as was the way Favian's lips parted, allowing Charming's tongue access to the inside of his mouth.

Charming's arms were tight around him when the kiss finally ended. The prince's head fell to Favian's shoulder, face buried in his neck. He wasn't quite sure yet whether he wanted to return the embrace.

"You know I don't want to do this." Charming spoke softly. "The kingdom needs a heir."

He was feeling Puckish. "You have cousins."

"Favian..."

He sighed. No kingdom wanted a gay prince. There could be no happily-ever-after for the lineage that way.

"Prick."

Favian pulled away, ignoring the frown on the prince's face. He crossed the room to pick up the prince's gloves. His eyes lingered on the bed â�" their bed, the one he and the prince had shared on countless nights.

"Here." He held out the gloves. "I suppose if you have to pick a bride, I had better help." Charming took the gloves with a troubled smile. "We need to find you a woman who won't notice that her husband is often missing from her bed."

"I could always find some dragons to slay, give us a reason to get out of the castle for weeks on end."

Favian held out the prince's jacket, waiting while Charming slid his arms through the sleeves. Charming turned and Favian tugged at his lapels, fussing with the fit of the jacket. "Better the mistress than nothing at all, I suppose.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
